Always There
by ReadingJunkie96
Summary: Just my version of the fireplace scene in 4x12. I thought the boys were absolutely adorable, but I needed to add more to the scene. Arthur thinks about everything that's happened to him. Some fluff and bromance. Bit of Merthur towards the end. Enjoy!


First fanfiction! It's my version of the fireplace scene in 4x12, I thought there should've been more to it. :D The boys are just adorable, don't you think?

* * *

><p>Arthur thoughts wondered back to Camelot, to when his castle had just been raided and he was fighting for his life. He knew his way with a sword. It was safe fighting, even when he had his ribs broken in the process. It was easiest in battle- when he didn't have to think, just use the skills he had honed since his father handed him a sword at the age of four. He had fought bravely, but how he managed to escape without being followed, he would never know. Some of the enemy soldiers were still after him when Merlin pulled him out of sight and pushed him in the other direction.<p>

_"Not hiding in the broom cupboard as usual, Merlin?" _he had asked, trying to cover up the pain in his ribs. After all, that's what's expected of the King; he didn't have the luxury of being able to show weakness or pain, it just wasn't done. Of course he knew Merlin wasn't hiding, he never was when Arthur was really in trouble. Merlin didn't laugh- not that Arthur really expected him to.

_"We need to get out of here!" Merlin had hissed and shoved him in the right direction_. Soon after, Merlin was right behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Arthur knew a long time ago to just accept miracles when Merlin was around. How they managed to run away without Morgana's men on their tails was beyond him.

_"Are you alright?" Merlin had asked concernedly from behind him.  
><em>

_"I'm alright!" He replied gasping, but his body was in denial and the way his shoulders slumped contradicted him, "Maybe a broken rib or two," he remedied as Merlin rolled his eyes at his master exasperatedly. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around the wall as he heard the marching forces. His heart panged painfully as he watched his half-sister Morgana stride past him powerfully, leading part of her merciless southern army. She was smirking; her harsh curls bouncing off her tattered black dress viciously. Even from afar, Arthur could see the iciness in her eyes. He couldn't take this and he was just about to turn away when…no, it couldn't be. But it was. His eyes were glued to the scene. A tall figure in a black cloak was striding forward to take his place on her left. Agravaine unsheathed his sword and Morgana didn't look at him twice. She knew he was faithful to her. Arthur's dear uncle, his only living relative was the traitor within Camelot. He tore his eyes away and recoiled.  
><em>

_"Agravaine," he whispered, and Merlin winced. It was so clear now; Gaius, the mercenaries, the charts…oh god, Merlin had warned him about the charts- whatever befell Camelot, Arthur was to blame. Anger replaced fear and guilt as he readied himself to confront his uncle but a sharp hand stopped him as he was about to run off.  
><em>

_"No! It's no good! Arthur!" Merlin accentuated each word with restraining. Each pull back made his ribs ache terribly. If Arthur couldn't fight off his manservant, what chance did he have against the never-ending line of enemy soldiers that were filing up against them? "We can deal with your uncle later!" Merlin said urgently, grinding his teeth together. Arthur's posture was signal enough that his health was declining and he was in pain. Arthur felt Merlin's arms heave him up and support his dead weight as he half-dragged him back to Gaius's chambers. _

It must have been around there that he blanked out. Merlin coughed and he brought himself back to the present, where they were seated around the fire. Tristan and Isolde were sleeping peacefully against a tree trunk. Oh, how he wished he could sleep peacefully with his beloved, but life had more complicated plans for him. He looked at Merlin; the fire was dancing around in his eyes. His manservant was as lost in his thoughts as Arthur was. His signature goofy grin was missing, and Arthur found himself missing it terribly. He wanted at least one semblance of normality back. The guilt was too strong for him to bear; it was his fault. He still remembered what he had said to Merlin when voiced his fears about Agravaine.

_"Say that again and I swear to god you'll join her in exile forever." He had warned aggressively. He remembered seeing the hurt in his servant's eyes but he didn't take his words back, he just walked away.  
><em>Merlin caught Arthur staring at him and turned quickly away.

"You knew," Arthur said, giving him the chance to gloat. Arthur needed Merlin to shout at him, "You knew Agravaine was betraying me."

Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed inwardly. Two weeks ago, he would have been begging for the opportunity to be proved right. He would have been scolding Arthur for not trusting him and satisfying himself with _I told you sos_, but he knew Arthur was beating himself up as it was and he couldn't see him suffer like this.

"I couldn't be sure," he lied easily, watching for signs of…anything, "and I did have my suspicions."

Arthur buried his face in his hands and berated himself for mistreating his servant like that. He knew what Merlin was doing and he appreciated it.

"We all had such a fall. I had such trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery – as I was to Morgana's-"

"You were deceived Arthur, that could happen to anyone," Merlin said determinedly. He couldn't see Arthur break down, because then he knew he would too.

"Yet it keeps happening to me," Arthur answered sharply, thinking of Morgana, Guinevere, Lancelot and Agravaine. He was trying to hold back, but now that he started he couldn't stop. He held back tears as his eyes started to water. "I cared about these people, I-I don't understand." He swallowed. "What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

"No, they don't hate you," Merlin replied quickly, "they just…crave your power for themselves."

"Perhaps," Arthur conceded, but that didn't make him feel much better, "Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? maybe Tristan's right-"

"Tristan was angry!" Merlin countered a little aggressively, "and…afraid. He needed to blame someone but it's not you that's to blame."

Arthur nodded slightly, feeling a little more reassured. "You seem very sure about all this."

"All I know is, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true-hearted." Arthur looked up at that and eagerly caught Merlin's gaze. Merlin looked back with equal intensity. "And one day, you will be the greatest King this land has ever known." He finished with such conviction that that there was no place for doubt in his words, but he looked away as soon as he had got the message through. He wanted Arthur to know he believed in him. He heard a sniffle and didn't dare to look up. He just wanted those sapphire eyes to clear.

"Well," Arthur said, his voice low, husky and vulnerable, "Good to know I have the support of my servant at least."  
>"I'm not alone," Merlin assured him, "Believe me."<p>

Arthur's eyes watered dangerously as he watched his friend avoid his gaze. Merlin had so much faith in him; it suddenly wasn't so easy to give up. The night was silent, and Merlin couldn't avoid his gaze forever. When cobalt met sapphire, both eyes leaked unashamed tears. Merlin lifted himself off of his log and sat next to Arthur instead, who was looking straight ahead, and looking at the flames as if they'd wronged him in some way. Merlin tentatively put his arm around Arthur shoulders and squeezed him tightly. That's when Arthur sank and put his head between his knees. His body was shaking- with fear, with betrayal, with sorrow, with guilt or with love, it was hard to tell. It could've been everything put together and Merlin sat back and rubbed small circles on his back comfortingly. When Arthur gathered himself he pulled back and looked at Merlin uncertainly.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" he asked, but without the usual edge.

"Course Sire, you know how good I am at keeping secrets," Merlin answered with his goofy grin back in place. Arthur groaned and Merlin laughed. They were both painfully aware that Merlin's arm was still wrapped tightly around Arthur's shoulders. He released it unwillingly and shrugged off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, surprised but not slighted.

"Well, it's not much, but as it's my fault you're wearing the clothes of a village idiot and the fire will die sometime in the night, I think you might need a jacket."

"Merlin-" Arthur started to protest.

"No Arthur, it's freezing, I'll be fine." Merlin smiled. This was why he put up with Arthur when he was being a prat. It was because of the man he really was when the time called for it. He meant every word he said before. Not many Kings would sacrifice their comfort for a servant's. But Arthur wasn't just his master, he was his friend; he had proved that when he defied his father and risked his life for the cure to the Morteus flower mere weeks after they had met.  
>Arthur nodded reluctantly and stood up for first watch but Merlin sighed and quietly spelled him back to sleep. Arthur staggered dangerously, but Merlin caught him just in time.<p>

"I knew you'd catch me if I fall," Arthur smiled, somewhat dazed before his eyes drooped shut. Merlin looked at him affectionately for a few minutes before leading him back to the campfire, laying him down, wrapped in his blanket, and resting his head on his lap. He stroked Arthur's hair absentmindedly and enchanted the area to stay warm and safe. He fell asleep, still cradling Arthur's head in his arms. He knew Arthur would deny this ever happened when it was time to go, but for now, he would enjoy the moment. Arthur woke in the middle of the night and for a second he was horrified that he fell asleep while on watch. The next second he realized that Merlin's pale, slender right hand was curled up against his cheek and he forgot about keeping watch. He smiled warmly at his best friend, placed his left hand on Merlin's right and snuggled closer into him. The area was toasty warm, and he felt unusually safe. He went back to sleep content; savoring every moment. They were Arthur and Merlin; Merlin and Arthur. They could face the world together and win; they always have. 

* * *

><p>Not sure how I did, but meh :P The plot bunnies were dancing around, I had to write this! :D<p> 


End file.
